


A Taste of Summer II

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: Summer warms just about everything; including hidden feelings, secret desires, and concealed affections until you can no longer ignore them. A Zoro x Nami summer-themed one-shot collection for the #ZoNaWeek2020 at zonamievents.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> IN TOO DEEP
> 
> One-shot #: 1
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T (Teasing?)
> 
> Note: Entry for ZoNami Week 2020 @zonamievents. Day 1: Skinny Dipping.
> 
> Summary: Damn he’s gonna owe her big time after tonight.

* * *

Shouts and roars filled the summer evening air as everyone raised their tankards and glasses for a toast.

The feast started immediately after that—with Luffy’s voice drowning out everyone else’s as he shouted ‘meat’. He promptly dove on the table where his favorite food where laid out—all cooked and barbecued to perfection.

The action created a new commotion as people hooted, clapped and some voiced out their disapprovals… especially the already worked up blond cook.

Due to that the celebration swiftly turned into one, crazy event as everyone got into a rather hyperactive and festive mood.

Almost three barrels of the town’s home-made brew (which was surprisingly good), eleven drinking competitions and Usopp, climbing on top of the table to start his narration of The Misadventures of Captain Usopp later… Zoro stood up, grabbed a random unopened bottle of alcohol and strode away from the party.

Everyone was too busy to pay any attention to him, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he actually preferred it that way. Some quality time alone with his booze and far from all the noise his _nakama_ and the townspeople were making is what he needs now so he can nap without anyone interrupting him.

He headed towards the edge of the forest that was bordering the clearing where the revelry was taking place. Uncorking the bottle, he drank as he ambled away, ignoring the idiot cook’s shouts about him getting lost and them never finding him… hopefully.

He scoffed. Why do they always think that he will get lost? It’s usually _them_ that disappear on him for crying out loud!

Besides, there IS a trail going deep into the forest. Any idiot wouldn’t get lost with something that _obvious_.

He casually followed the path, enjoying the fading sound of the party as he made his way deeper into the forest while drinking.

Zoro silently marveled as the sounds around him changed from loud singing and dancing to that of the distinctive hum of the forest at night along with its nocturnal residents.

He continued his stroll, brows furrowing irritably when the thought that was bothering him all night, resurfaced again as he trudged along the uneven track.

Something was missing at the festivities tonight. 

Something... someone...

Nami did not rope him into one of those drinking competitions with her. 

He clicked his tongue irritably.

Where was she anyway? He hadn’t seen her since the celebration started. 

Eleven drinking competitions and no orange-haired woman showed up demanding that they both drink all the town’s drunkards under the table to fatten up her money pouch.

He frowned.

Why in the world is he even bothering to wonder? Who cares where she is and what she does in her own time.

Zoro ignored the slight tug in his insides whenever he tried to casually dismiss any thoughts about their money-loving navigator.

Why is he even making a big deal out of this?

This time his frown deepened.

Because truth be told… he had waited. He _actually_ waited for _her_ to pester him into drinking with her. The way she usually does when she wants to rope him in one of her schemes.

And when she didn’t, he felt… disappointed.

Well… guess it's quite obvious that she had better things to do than spend time with him. 

That made him stop. What the hell was happening to him? When did _ero_ -cook's constant yearning for Nami's affection rub off on him? 

He should stop whatever this is. He decided grouchily as he continued walking, kicking an errant pebble along the way crabbily.

The air was a bit sultry, the earth still emanated the heat of the day earlier. It was slowly getting into him, souring his mood as he tipped his bottle up and took another hearty guzzle from his drink, trying to cool himself off as he sauntered forward with only the night of moon guiding his path.

A few minutes and a lot of wrong turns later, he found himself on the bank of an obscure lake.

It was partly hidden behind what seems to be willow trees dotting its bank.

He stepped closer, brushing some of the long leaves that were curtaining the view aside so he could observe the place he had discovered.

The lake was wide... smack right in the middle of the trees that surrounded it. The surface was still and mirror-like, perfectly reflecting the full moon in the sky above it, until the moving leaves that he had brushed aside created a ripple across it, distorting the image.

A corner of his lips quirked up. 

Quiet. Concealed.

Guess he found a nice place to finally relax in peace.

He approached the lake and the closer he got, he realized that it was like… inviting him for a swim and cool himself off.

Zoro toyed with the idea for a moment

Should be fun. No one’s around after all.

Plus… a nice dip while drinking booze and enjoying the view will surely guarantee a good nap underneath one of the trees.

He put the bottle of alcohol down on the ground, followed by his swords before slipping his boots off and stripping his clothes away.

All of his clothes away.

A few seconds later, he was already submerged in it. Despite the rather stifling temperature of the island, the lake was cool and refreshing.

A satisfied smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he let the cold water clear his mind and wash away the disappointment he was still surprisingly feeling.

Including the dreaded thought that he was starting to feel something different for Nami.

Whatever this is… he still wasn’t ready to tackle it. Or delve deeper into it. 

He reached out for the bottle he left on the bank of the lake, shaking it a bit to see how much alcohol he still has. He grinned when he estimated he still had enough to enjoy drinking it while in the water.

For now, he’ll just relax. Enjoy his drink. Enjoy the pleasant view before him…

He lifted the bottle to his lips and froze.

The sound of someone breaking the water surface filled the air.

Surprised, his gaze shifted towards it. A woman suddenly shot up from the depths of the previously still waters that he was watching. She had her back to him and was waist-deep in the water.

Zoro stared dumbfounded.

The woman languidly ran her fingers through her still soaked hair; brushing it over one shoulder.

Under the pale light of the moon, the water droplets that decorated her naked skin looked like gleaming diamonds. The slender column of her neck and the curve of her back was surprisingly enticing that he cannot take his eyes off her.

And he took it all in. He hadn't seen anything so sensual in all his twenty one years of existence. 

Well except...

The woman suddenly turned and they both stiffened, eyes widening as they gaped at each other in surprise.

“Zo-Zoro?” Nami finally blurted out after a few seconds. 

Zoro stared at her. His voice was stuck in his throat that he couldn’t even utter her name.

He should've known she’s the only one with enough nerve to skinny dip in the middle of nowhere just as the party was raging on the other side of the forest. 

And he should've known that there is only one person who has that kind of effect on him... the one that makes him want to touch _her_.

With the bottle still poised halfway to his lips, his eye followed the trail of water that trickled down her chin, dropping on one pert naked breast that he couldn’t take his eyes off as Nami stared back at him in a defiant manner, not bothering to cover anything up.

He continued staring as well. 

Damn he's gonna owe her big time after tonight. But the hell he cares.

* * *

**_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	2. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dainty hands are much better for map making anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 2
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T (Teasing again?)
> 
> Note: Entry for ZoNami Week 2020 @zonamievents. Day 2: Workout. I know it’s late. I’m sorry! And if you squint, you’ll see ‘workout’ there, promise.

* * *

Brown eyes slanted dangerously, the heat blazing behind them almost tangible as she peered down the lawn of the Thousand Sunny from the upper deck.

She was pissed. Scratch that. She is _still_ pissed.

How in the world was he able to do that? Act so nonchalantly, as if the incident in the lake a few days ago did not happen.

Nami huffed. Blowing at her bangs exasperatedly she leaned against the white, wooden railing to observe their idiot swordsman as he went over his daily workout routine on the grassy deck.

_Instead of holed up in the nest._ She thought irascibly as she watched him do a repetition of arm curls with those stupid dumbbells of his.

_As dumb as its owner._

Her hands fisted tightly. Argh! She was so incensed at him right now that she wanted to throw one of her sandals at that moronic green head of his just to get some sort of satisfaction.

She was sooo close to siccing a chock-full of thunder balls Zeus at him.

He has to be asexual! That must be it!

She mumbled an expletive under her breath. She honestly thought he’d make a grab for her when they encountered each other in the lake… given the way he was looking at her like he wanted to take her right there and then.

That was why she had stood her ground and stared right back at him, daring him to make his move.

Because she would’ve let him.

Then Zoro’s expression suddenly shifted to a blank one. He merely stared at her for another second or two before showing her his back. 

But not before irritably telling her that if she wants to get out of the lake now, then she better do it fast because SHE was disturbing HIM?!

ASS!

She was so shock at the sudden turn of events that she wasn’t able to come up with any retort as her face colored in combination of embarrassment and fury.

Grrrr…. relieving all that gets her work up again.

What the hell was that all about? She cannot ignore the way he had looked at her. You don’t look at someone like that without feeling anything!

ANYTHING!

Besides, she had known Zoro for so long that she is actually aware that he may appear calm and indifferent most of the times, but some of his expressions were damn too easy to read…

Especially when it comes to emotions that he has no grasp on.

Something is _there_. And she’ll be damned if it wasn’t like what she thinks so.

Nami straightened up… just as Zoro put the weights down to peel off the sweaty white tank top he was wearing before moving to do some push-ups.

She bit her lip.

He's really delectable. That jerk! 

“Nami- _san_!!”

She turned abruptly at the sound of their chef’s voice. Nami looked around only to realize that Sanji was calling her from the hatch of the galley.

She immediately moved away from her position, lest Zoro realized that she was watching him.

“ _Hai_ , Sanji- _kun_?” Nami peered from the open hatch leading to the galley below.

The blond immediately went hyperactive. “Nami- _swaan_! I prepared a special drink for you and Robin- _chwan_! Perfect for beating this heat. Do you want me to bring it up there?”

“Uh no,” she smiled. “I’m coming down.”

“Here let me catch you in my arms.” Sanji offered as hearts magically burst out of his body.

“No.”

Tch. If only Zoro was this easy.

But that wouldn’t be fun nor interesting right?

She gestured at the cook that she will go down now and actually let him assist her, with a sugary sweet threat that if his hands slipped somewhere it weren’t supposed to go, she’ll be cashing his bounty on the next island.

\-------------------------

Nami clicked her tongue as she stood on the lawn deck, glaring at the dumbbells carelessly left there for anyone to trip over.

After that refreshing drink from Sanji, she decided to invite Robin for a dip in the inflatable pool that Franky had set up after they anchored somewhere in the middle of the sea.

She had change into her newest blue green two-piece swimsuit and had thrown in a loose t-shirt she wasn’t even sure was hers (yet she found it in her closet). It probably belongs to one of the boys and was wrongfully mixed in the women’s clothes pile given its size, as it almost swallowed her whole slim figure.

She tied it in a knot on her waist to make it more… presentable and was about to make her way down the dock system when she nearly tripped on Zoro’s exercise equipment.

Seriously, why is he such a slob? And where was he?

And why in the freaking world does she even like him?

She’ll charge him for this. Plus that incident in the lake. And for pissing her off. And for pissing her off again today, thrice. And for later as well. Because she knows he’ll do something to make her set off again.

He’ll be a poor man once she’s finished with him.

She bent down to pick it up with a weary sigh.

Her hand had closed around the metal grip to lift it up and place it somewhere else.

Nami’s eyes widened. The hell?

She stared at the dumbbells. Why the fuck was it so heavy?!

She recalled watching Zoro earlier… easily, almost boredly, lifting it as if it weight next to nothing…

She tried to lift it again, but it won’t budge.

“Don’t,” a voice said behind her. “You’ll just hurt yourself.” Zoro said as he took a step closer to her.

Nami, still grasping the dumbbell turned and glared at him. “Why is it so heavy?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. “If it’s lighter then what’s the use?”

“And why did you even left them here where anyone can trip on it?”

He bent down as well, hand closing around the handle just beside hers. Nami tilted her head towards him and tried to force down the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.

He was close. Close enough that her nose was almost touching his face.

If she moves a little more closely…

“Here,” she thought she heard him say, as the dumbbell that she was still grasping was lifted effortlessly.

“Huh?”

Zoro looked amused as she blinked, looking at the equipment in her hand in an astounded manner. He was still gripping it as well and then he chuckled. “You’ll just end up spraining your wrist if you try to lift this. Your dainty hands are much better for map making anyway.”

Nami almost short-circuited when she thought he said… love making.

She just stared at him… her skin tingling as she realized that their proximity now…

Was lethal. Dangerous even. 

It feels like she would combust on the spot at the intensity of his gaze and closeness.

They continued to stare at each other… very much like a repeat of what happened in the lake.

They were supposed to kiss now right? Shouldn’t they?

It feels like it’s the only logical step next to this.

Slowly, she shuffled a bit closer and…

Zoro swiftly turned his head away as Nami’s heart sank in disappointment.

Damn it! When will he ever? WILL HE EVER?

_Kami._ He was a hard nut to crack.

There is something between them. And damn, by all means she would make it so that he wouldn’t, couldn’t resist her.

“Zo—”

“Oi!!!!! Watch out!!!”

A sudden splash of water hit her and Zoro, drenching them both.

The unmistakable laugh of their captain rang across the deck as both Nami and Zoro spluttered out expletives at the rubber man’s latest antic.

“Luffy damn it!”

“Luffy you idiot!”

“ _Shishishi_ …” Luffy chortled as he appeared before them, brandishing what could only be… a water gun?

His grin was mirthful and promised nothing but trouble.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Usopp’s voice suddenly blasted out from the crow’s nest speakers. “Time to find your team!”

“The Straw Hats water gun battle are about to commence in a few minutes!!!”

* * *

**_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	3. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then a sudden realization hit her as they stared at each other in their temporarily safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 3
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T (Teasing still)
> 
> Note: A super, duper late entry for ZoNami Week 2020 @zonamievents. Day 3: Water Gun Battle. I hope you don’t mind if I still tag you in these works even if it’s waaaay past the deadline.
> 
> I wanted to finish all the prompts in time but work has been hectic lately. I already have the draft for the 4th one and the plot for the 5th. All I’m missing is enough time to actually write it.

* * *

Nami squealed as she ducked back down the table-turned-makeshift shield, wincing when another splash of water hit it; exploding into tiny, hundred droplets all around them. 

Her shoulder banged lightly against her companion.

" _Oi_ watch it." Zoro complained when she collided against him.

“Shut up!” Nami hissed at him. “This is all _your_ fault!”

Zoro stared at her disbelievingly. “Me?” He growled at the orange-haired navigator. “How _this_ is _my_ fault? Aren’t you the one who grabbed a water gun first so you can splash Luffy on the face?”

She spun her body towards him abruptly. “I have to get back at him somehow! And what did you do huh?!”

“I got us something to prevent them from hitting us, witch!” He pointed at the table, lying sideways on the deck where they are currently crammed together.

“This is a stupid game.”

“Then why did you even grabbed a water gun in the first place?”

Nami glared at him. And Zoro glared back at her as well.

She aimed said water gun at his face and squeezed the trigger.

“Pwaah! Damn it Nami!”

She grinned evilly. “Quiet now Zoro,” she shushed him and tried to peek from behind their cover. Usopp and Luffy where on the other side of the deck waiting with water guns loaded, hiding behind another toppled table just like them…. much to Sanji’s chagrin.

They were supposed to have a nice lunch on the deck. Sanji was bringing the tables out when Luffy water-gunned him as well, straight in the face… just right after the idiot targeted Zoro and Nami.

There was a lot swearing and vicious threats then table throwing from the cook as the other _Mugiwaras_ started to gather in the lawn deck.

And just like that it turned into chaos almost immediately. Especially when Franky—with a big smile and all—deposited a bunch of water guns on the lawn deck… right after Usopp’s big announcement.

Almost immediately everyone grabbed one. Actually, Nami grabbed two; blasting water on Luffy’s face in retaliation before throwing the other gun at Zoro while shouting ‘take cover’.

And for the life of him, Zoro didn’t even know why in the world did he followed her order.

He found himself catching the water gun and making a fast grab for the overturned table to use it for cover.

That’s how they ended up compressed together behind it with water guns in hand, on the other side of the deck and peeking to see if the enemy team is in range.

A splash of water hit their improvised refuge making Nami squeak in surprise. The sudden jolt of her body made her bump into Zoro again.

“Watch it!” It was his turn to hiss at her as he nudged her back, miscalculating his strength and sending the map maker out of their safe haven.

“Zoro!” Nami screeched as she tumbled slightly forward…

… just right in the line of Usopp and Luffy’s water gun range. 

“Target’s out!” Usopp’s voice rang across the deck, aiming the water gun on her. “Shoot!”

Nami’s eyes widened. Oh crap!

She yelped when she was suddenly tugged—no, more like lifted—back into safety before any of the water can hit her.

“Phew. That was close,” Zoro muttered over the top of her head.

Nami elbowed him sharply on the ribs. “This time it really is your fault!”

“Hey! Ouch!”

The arm wrapped around her waist loosened and she immediately realized that she was practically resting against Zoro and was situated on the space between his legs.

Nami felt the air sizzled a bit.

She sharply twisted her body so she was facing him and ignored the way her heart leapt a lit-tle when he did not removed his arm.

Instead of being irritated what she did, Zoro was grinning wickedly. “Thanks, we needed bait.”

“WHAT?!”

“Managed to hit Usopp, our idiot captain,” he bragged. “And Brook.”

“Why you…!” Nami took the opportunity of being close to him to water gun him on the face again.

“Shit! Nami stopped doing that!” Zoro barked, reaching out to wipe his face with his free hand.

The one that was still wrapped around her.

In doing so, she was literally pressed closer to him.

 _Damn it!_ _Why does it feel sooo good?!_

And it is not helping that they are both wet… and he’s top naked.

“ _Temee…_ you’re supposed to be aiming at our opponents,” the swordsman groused as he continued rubbing his face. Hell… some of the water entered his nose.

That seemed to snap her out of her momentary trance.

Nami tilted her head to look at him. “Serves you right,” she meant for it to come out snootily; not in a whispered, almost intimate way like she was going to affectionately nip him on jaw.

Why was it so close?!

Why was he so close?! Damn it all!

The sizzle in the air earlier was now sending delicious shivers on her skin as she felt her body slowly heating up.

She pulled away from him before she cannot stop herself and do something she wanted to do to him all along.

And in front of all their _nakama_ too.

Sanji was shouting from somewhere in the deck. “Why are you targeting Nami- _swan_? Don’t make me kick your asses to kingdom to come you hear m—warck!”

“Aww! Nice hit Usopp!” Luffy cheered.

“Damn you shitty sniper!”

“ _Oi_! _Diable jambe_ ’s not allowed!” Usopp screeched as the sound of Luffy’s laughter and a table breaking in half filled the air.

Nami crawled on all fours towards the side of the table to check what was happening. “Idiots,” she muttered, when she saw the racket on the deck.

Chopper ran past their improvised shield, screaming for Luffy—who was running after him—to stop spraying him. Sanji was threatening to skin Usopp alive with his kitchen knives if he ever tries to shoot her again.

Brook was chasing their captain, while Robin was calmly sitting on a deck chair, strategically situated on the terrace in front of their bedroom with a book.

Nami frowned. The archaeologist had refrained from joining the fray… but she saw her grabbed one of the water guns earlier. Why wasn’t she…?

Oh fuck! She has that small, secret smile on lips. Robin was just waiting for the right time to use her powers to add her own share to the current madness.

If she was right… then they are all damn going to get really wet.

She wiggled a little to slink back to their hiding spot.

There was a choking sound from behind her and her brows furrowed as she sharply swiveled her head towards Zoro.

He was peering on the other side of the table.

The hell was that? She went back to sneak a quick look at the deck again, checking to see if there was an opportunity to bombard those idiots with water.

This time, it was Luffy and Brook who was running away from Chopper, who was now in his heavy point and holding two water guns, spraying the two devil fruit users. On the other side Usopp was still running away from Sanji while blasting him with water hoping to make him stop.

Good. They are not paying any attention to them.

“Zoro now!” She uttered, nudging him with her foot. He responded an affirmative by slapping it lightly, irritably. “They are all defenseless!”

“I know!”

They simultaneously shoot out of the table, aiming at their friends and water gunning them mercilessly.

Shouts of protests filled the air as they hit every single one of them.

“Nami!”

“Nami- _swaaan_! Idiot _marimo_!”

“ _Yohohoho_!”

“Ack! Zoro and Nami are hitting me!”

“Down, down.” Zoro urged her as Luffy ballooned up after swallowing most of the water aimed at him.

Nami obeyed, ducking back into the table just as Luffy expelled it towards them, much to the trepidation of everyone.

This time the shouts that rang out across the deck were mostly out of disgust.

“That is just gross Luffy!” Nami screamed as the water from their captain’s mouth splattered along their shelter. She turned to Zoro, who also crouched beside her. “Remind me to punch him later once this is over!”

“Gladly.”

Luffy was laughing so hard at his antic as Chopper gushed in amazement at his captain’s ‘amazing’ ability.

“ _Aho_!” Sanji roared as he kicked the rubber man’s head. Luffy just continued laughing as his head ricocheted at the impact.

Usopp’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at the table where Zoro and Nami were hiding.

Damn, it was a good thing he wasn’t on the other end. That was really kinda nasty.

Suddenly an arm sprouted just on the side of Usopp’s body and the water gun was promptly slapped away from his grasp.

“Hey!”

The others followed his exclamation as one by one the water guns was smacked away from them.

In the span of a few seconds, the water guns were all in the clutches of disembodied hands growing on the white railing where their archaeologist was currently reading.

“Robin!” Luffy shouted.

“Uh-oh…” Usopp intoned. They were now gun-less and defenseless.

Robin peered from the top of her book, sliding her sunglasses up before giving them a smile.

The water guns simultaneously fired, drenching all the _Mugiwaras_ on the deck, all except Zoro and Nami, who are still safe in their hiding place.

“Robiiiiin!” Chopper cried running all over the lawn deck to escape the water.

“Not fair!” Usopp hollered. “Are you even in the game? You have no partner!”

“Robin- _chwaa_ —glurrrg!” Sanji swallowed a mouthful of water as it hit him directly in the face.

“Run _minna_ run!!!” Luffy’s shouted, laughing enthusiastically as he darted back and forth the deck.

Nami and Zoro carefully peered from their respective spots.

“Robin,” the swordsman muttered, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he retreated back into their sanctuary.

“I knew it! I thought she wasn’t in the game!” Nami cried out as she drew back as well to look at the green-haired man. “Who is she teamed up with?”

“Franky?”

Nami’s eyes widened. “Franky isn’t anywhere in the deck. Do you think…?”

Zoro shrugged.

“Oooh those two probably have something up their sleeves!” Nami dropped on all fours to peek again at the side of the table. “Sneaky Robin.”

Zoro glanced sideways at her and promptly blushed.

That is a very fine and nicely shaped ass.

He instantly glanced away and closed his eye.

Why in the world did she have to bend over like that, right beside him, while wearing only a skimpy bikini bottom?

Wasn’t seeing her in the lake top naked enough?

Now even his eye is drinking in the sight of down below.

He stole a glimpse at her again; just in time to see her butt wiggling as she tried to adjust her position.

Zoro fought back a groan.

She’s making this hard. Really. _Hard._

He already managed to control the unrelenting urge to kiss her. But he honestly didn’t know until _when_.

Not when Nami seems to be aware that he wanted to and was giving him every opportunity to do it.

Why is her cute butt still wiggling? It makes him want to touch it…

…rip off that tiny piece of cloth covering it and just get down and dirty with her.

Drat. It already escalated into another level. Maybe he should point the water gun towards himself and spray his face.

Nami suddenly shrieked, backing up against him when water exploded just right above their table. “Robin is in for the kill.”

Zoro snorted. “Expected nothing less from her.”

Their shoulders bumped into each other as they settled back on their hiding place, listening to the sounds of their friends getting water massacred by the raven-haired historian.

“Let’s stay quiet so as not to attraction her attention.”

Zoro rolled his eyes at her logic. Robin already knew that they are behind the table and is probably taking her time before swooping in for the kill.

“You are wearing my shirt.” Zoro suddenly said.

“What?!” Nami’s head whipped towards him in surprise.

“I said you’re wearing my shirt.” He repeated. He noticed it earlier when she walked out of the room she shared with Robin and nearly tripped on his workout equipment. He marveled at how it was turning him on, seeing her wearing something that belongs to him.

“I didn’t know it was yours.” Nami huffed. “It was in our clothes pile.”

“ _Hnnn…_ ”

“What? You’ve got a problem with me wearing it?”

He didn’t answer and just regarded her in a way that made her raise an eyebrow.

And made her skin prickle all over again as the urge to taste his lips resurfaced.

She gazed back at him, studying his face and his expression, trying to guess what is going on inside his mind and what his next move will be.

Then a sudden realization hit her as they stared at each other in their temporarily safe haven. 

She pointed the water gun at him again and pulled the trigger.

“Damn it Nami!” Zoro snarled as he snapped out of his daze and instantly retaliated.

The water hit her face and she ended up sputtering as she wiped it off with her hand.

“How’d you like that?” Zoro asked. He had a totally nasty grin on his face. “Not fun right?”

“Oh. You want to play huh?” Nami glowered at him. She pointed the toy gun on his face and squeezed the trigger…

…and it promptly dropped from her hold when one of Robin’s hands appeared suddenly from the table to smack it away.

“Robin?!”

“Hey!” She heard Zoro protested as well when Robin did the same to him.

As if on cue, the table covering them was pushed down as well, leaving them open for Robin’s water gun attack.

“Oh no!” Nami gasped.

Zoro was automatically on his feet, scooping Nami on the waist and tucking her under his arm before making a dash for the other side of the deck.

Robin was relentless; shooting them with water continuously. It wasn’t helping as well that Usopp and Brook was able to get the cleaning hose working and aimed it at everyone on the deck soaking them to the bone… skull joke.

Nami squealing and giggling as Zoro tried to evade the attacks while carrying her at the same time. It was stupid yet fun and exciting. Amidst everything she can hear every Straw Hat laughing and cackling, with Luffy being the loudest.

Zoro hoisted her up a bit, still dodging the water shooting at them. He had a wide grin on his face, meaning he was enjoying this as well. Sanji was screaming from somewhere at him to drop her down and not to handle her like he was just hauling a sack of potatoes.

“Left Zoro left!” Nami shouted and laughed when he turned towards the complete opposite direction that she was yelling. Water hit one of her legs.

Zoro skidded into a halt when he saw Franky suddenly appeared out on the deck… with an almost triumphant grin on his face.

“Aaaw…” the shipwright shouted. “Time to unveil this supeeeer weapon!”

“Uh-oh…” Usopp whispered.

“Franky water cannon!” He announced dramatically as the cannons on his shoulder emerged.

Everyone stilled at that. Water guns are one thing.

Water cannons are another.

“Oh my gosh!!!” Usopp shouted. “It’s awesome!

“Yet I don’t wanna get hit!!!” Chopper wailed.

“Run for cover! Run for your lives!”

“ _Sugoiiiiii_!!!” Luffy yelled, pumping his fists into the air, eyes turning into stars from being too impressed.

“ _Yohohoho_! I guess it is safe to say that Robin- _san_ and Franky- _san_ will win this game.” Brook stated calmly, accepting defeat as he watched his younger friends scamper everywhere to avoid getting hit.

“First up,” Franky lifted his sunglasses, winking at the swordsman and the navigator who were standing near him. “Zoro, Nami.”

Nami perked up at that. “Zoro! Get away! Get away!”

“I know woman quit yelling!”

Robin continued blasting them with the water guns she grabbed from everyone earlier.

“Where are you taking Nami- _san_ _aho kenshin_?!” Sanji exploded as he watched the idiot _marimo_ sprint back to the other end of the deck with Nami still tucked under his arm.

“FRANKY WATER CANNON!”

“Kyaaaaah!!!” Usopp and Chopper cried out as they jumped out of the way.

Zoro hopped on the railing.

Nami’s eyes widened when she realized what he was planning.

“Zoro don’t you dare!”

The wicked, shark-like grin on his face made Nami’s heart leap to her throat.

No!

“Heads up Nami.”

And with that he made a jump towards the ocean with her still tucked on his arm.

“Nooo!” She screamed as they plunge down towards the cool, blue water. “I will kill you Zoroooo!”

* * *

**_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	4. A Taste of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment he stepped inside it, the fruits’ fragrances wafted towards him, surrounding him. Sweet. Citrusy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 4
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: I did say I planned to finish the prompts from the ZoNami Week 2020 at zonamievents in Tumblr. This is Day 4: Lemons and Oranges. It took a long time since it’s been hectic in work these past months, I can only manage drabbles. I have a lot of work-in-progress stories waiting for me to finish them. Anyway, enjoy my better late than never one-shot.

* * *

The island was idyllic… quiet even. It feels like they were the only ones who are currently there.

Which turns out to be the case.

According to Robin—and the documents she unearthed from the enormous library of the island’s dazzling villa—it was once owned by a rich couple.

It was their own private paradise but they abandoned the place for a reason most could guess… they realized how susceptible they are—living on an island which was smack right into the path of sailing pirates.

What a waste. He wasn’t a fan of summer islands but Zoro had to admit, even he was awestruck with how divine the place is.

It was utterly exquisite and amazing.

The previous owners were fools to let such a gem go. It was the perfect getaway island. 

And all of his crewmates think so too. As they are spending another day docked there—exploring, relaxing and just taking everything in.

Heaven knows how the Straw Hats need a break from all that fighting.

Zoro left the others dilly-dallying in the villa’s patio overlooking the great view of the sea and the stone port with the Thousand Sunny docked beside it, bobbing idly above the blue water.

He strode towards a random direction despite protests from Usopp and the stupid cook that he will _definitely_ get lost.

Damn them! He does _not_ get lost. How many times do they have to go over this?!

Nami had done an ocular from the crow’s nest right after they had anchored. The island wasn’t that big, you can actually circle it in a day and a half.

How will he get lost in that? Idiots!

He grumpily trudged forward, following the graveled path that was leading away from the villa. He can hear Luffy's shouts of glee as Sanji announced a barbecue soiree some time later. 

Zoro shook his head. As much as the dumb cook hates to admit it, he'd been spoiling everyone rotten in this vacation of sorts... 

Not that he’s complaining. There is food. There is _sake_. He wasn't an ungrateful bastard after all.

The balmy breeze from the ocean swept across him, bringing in the salty smell of the sea. That, coupled with the warm temperature and the soothing rhythm of the waves crashing on the shore was enough to make him dozy.

Yawning widely, he decided to just look for a good place to nap instead of exploring the area like he initially meant to do. 

He'll do it later. Or tomorrow... as it seems like everyone was still willing to stay for one more day. 

The path he was following veered towards the left. He hesitated for a moment, his body unconsciously steering towards the opposite direction—one without a paved trail and bordered with thick foliage no one can pass through. 

He grunted and contemplated whether or not he would cut and make his own way... but he didn't want anyone nagging him about how not to destroy everything in front you.

Especially one loud-mouthed, orange-haired navigator. 

He doubts if he'd be able to take on her yapping from the way he was reacting to her as of late.

Running a hand through his hair exasperatedly, he sighed and did a double take. He didn’t realize that he was now near the villa’s wide back patio.

There were stone steps leading down to a garden below filled with trees and plants blooming with different summer fruits and flowers. A paved walkway snaked across the expanse of the area leading to a tunnel-shaped trellis with lemon and orange trees growing on them, providing shade to anyone who would dare walk into it. The branches were intertwined above, the fruits hanging like dozens of prized crystals on a chandelier—their alternating colors of orange and yellow among the green leaves were pleasing to look at.

Zoro grinned and made his way towards it. Would you look at that? He found a perfect place to nap.

The moment he stepped inside it, the fruits’ fragrances wafted towards him, surrounding him. 

Sweet. Citrusy.

Just like Nami.

He made a tch-ing sound. He was thinking about her. Again. 

Seems like he's been doing it a lot recently. _A lot_.

He couldn't understand it at first. It was all so foreign to him.

It had taken Zoro sometime before he figured out what was really happening. And it took an even longer period before he finally acknowledged it. 

When they finally faced each other after their two years separation... everything just came crashing down on him. 

She had greeted him with the warmest smile on her face as they ran into each other—both intending to take a break from the celebration party held at Fish-Man Island. 

In that moment... he just got lost in her. 

And Zoro didn't know if it was the same with her. Or if that is even _possible_ with her. 

But he can clearly see now that it is. 

And that threw him off because he was honestly not expecting it. 

He scratched the back of his head in frustration. All this thinking is really making his head ache. Especially after the recent events where they both seem to find themselves in that specific moment before a kiss happens. 

Should it? 

Fate seems to be pointing to the fact that it _should_ , given how the two of them always end up in the same situation every time they are near each other. 

He wasn't a firm believer of signs and such, but given the circumstances… it seems like it was really inevitable. 

And it's not like he didn't want to kiss her. He absolutely _wants_ to. Even more now after the whole water gun spectacle and how their lips were so close… almost grazing each other’s right after they had resurfaced from the ocean with their eyes locked on each other’s.

They were interrupted by the idiot cook yelling threats and throwing one of the water guns at his head. 

Nami had moved away from him almost immediately. And the look she gave him had his curiosity piqued. 

It was the same one he saw on her face while they were hiding behind the makeshift shelter in the midst of the water gun battle—a cross between understanding and acceptance.

The slight thud of a fruit dropping near him broke his thoughts. He stared at the orange globe as it rolled a few centimeters away, surprised that it didn't explode from the height of the fall. 

He picked it up, toying with it for a moment, enjoying the firmness of it in his hand. He ran his thumb across its smooth surface. His lips quirked up. He always secretly enjoyed the fact that her hair was the same shade as this orange and her beloved _mikans_. 

Damn it to hell he's turning to that _aho_ cook now.

He casually threw the fruit up in the air and caught it. He decided to throw those thoughts aside as well for now and enjoy this little snack before settling down for a nap. 

He proceeded to peel it and then did a double take again. 

He didn't notice it before, but the citrus tunnel was leading to another area. 

Zoro moved towards the end of it to check. His eyebrows rose and he marveled at the wide orchard of lemon and orange trees before him. It was smartly hidden from the view that you cannot see it from the villa, giving it a kind of a secret place ambiance.

A smile appeared on his face again as he took in the perfectly lined trees before him. There was an odd feeling of satisfaction at their alignment, at the interchanging colors of their fruits, their stark contrast against the swaying green leaves.

"Zoro?"

He dropped the orange he was holding. 

Damn he should have known the chances of running into her are high.

 _Really_ , _really_ high.

He turned towards the direction of her voice. Nami was standing between the rows of orange and lemon trees, with one hand on her hips as she regarded him. 

“Are you my back-up?”

Zoro paused for a moment and cocked an eyebrow at her when he couldn't figure out what she meant by that. “Your what?”

Nami blew at her bangs in exaggerated exasperation. “I mean, are you here to help me?” She asked again, nudging one basket filled with fruits with her feet.

Zoro's eye hovered at the containers near her legs.

She's fruit-picking? Voluntarily??? 

But Nami had _them_ for that. She can easily order every—and any—one of them to do it for her. 

_Especially_ him or that stupid love cook.

Pigs must be flying somewhere on this island.

"What is that?" He definitely and dumbly had to ask that.

"Uh fruits?" Nami raised an eyebrow at him. "Specifically lemons and oranges... shall I introduce you to them? Feels like you still haven't made acquaintances of each other."

"Very funny witch," he growled. "And no I'm not your back-up."

A frown marred her features. "Then why are you here? Usopp didn't send you? I specifically ask him to send someone to help me!"

Zoro gave her an unamused look. "Like he can order me around."

"Hmm true but…" She tapped a finger to her cheek, pondering. Then she waved her hand dismissively. "Well since you are here, I guess I'll have to make use of you somehow."

"No thanks. I need to nap now."

She gaped at him. "Seriously Zoro? Are you a kid? How many naps do you need per day?!"

He just shrugged. Sure, they may be on the verge of acting on the attraction that they had for each other and kiss somehow in the near future...

But damn if he will obey her just like that. 

He wasn't _ero_ -cook after all. 

"Tell you what, I'll just go and tell your stupid cook to help you out."

"But you’re already here..." Nami pointed out, her tone turning a bit whiny. "Besides you will just get lost and never make it to Sanji- _kun_ or back to me!"

" _Oi_!"

“Just help me out Zoro.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t carry them by myself!”

“Just drag them or something. I’m not your pack-mule.”

“What’s the use of those stupid arms you tone every day? For display only?!” Nami hissed at him.

Zoro threw her a smirk, fighting the urge to flex just to irritate her more. “Yes.”

“Zoro!”

"It's your damn fault for trying to do this by yourself," the green-haired man grunted. Honestly, why didn't she ask him or anyone else in their crew to accompany her?

But him… especially. 

Damn that dumbass cook is contagious!

Maybe she needed to be alone with her thoughts as well just like you. A tiny, eety, beety voice that sounded a lot like Chopper reminded him. 

Nami stared at him surprised. "You mean, I should've asked you to come with me earlier?"

That snapped him into attention as his ears turned red. "That's not what I meant!"

"But you said I should've asked you," she repeated.

“I didn’t say anything like that!”

The navigator pouted. “Well I’m pretty sure you were insinuating that.”

“ _Temee…_ ”

"Anyway, you were napping. Thought it'd be better not to wake you up."

There was never a time in their lives that she was this considerate of him. Regardless of how deep he was sleeping, Nami will most definitely wake him up just to order him to do something. 

Her mischievous smile had his guard up. 

Cheeky witch!

“I’m heading back,” he grumbled. “I’ll go tell your idiot prince that you need help.”

“Zoro!”

He ignored her screech and turned away from her.

The less time he spends with her... the better. It lowers the chance of them finally kissing until it blows over and they completely forgot it even have a chance to occur.

Because honestly, he doesn't know what to do after it. Or what will happen after it. 

That is something he still doesn't know the answer as of yet. 

“Why you…” Nami seethed as he started walking away. He was really grating every single nerve in her body with his no-nonsense attitude, even after everything that happened these past weeks. 

She grabbed a lemon from the basket and threw it at him. Hard. Channeling all the bottled up frustrations in her on that action.

"Take that you idiot!”

It hit him on the back, putting a stop to his stride.

Nami seized another fruit and threw it again… this time hitting the stupid, lazy man on his head.

Zoro growled lowly when he saw the yellow fruits bounced down the ground after hitting him.

“Nami!” He shouted, pivoting sharply towards her…

…and promptly got hit on the side of his face, this time with an overripe orange.

The fruit splattered on contact, its juices dripping down his face and neck.

His jaw clenched as his eyes settled on a cheekily smiling Nami who had another fruit in her hand, throwing it up on the air and catching it.

And he knows, damn he knows this is her payback for ignoring her request and for his stunt a few days ago…

…and for hesitating to kiss her and acknowledging what was between them... all rolled into one.

She moved swiftly and threw the orange in her hand again.

This time he effortlessly caught it, before a sneer appeared on his face.

He crushed the fruit in his grip and threw it back at her.

Nami yelped as she tried to get away in time, but the fruit remains still caught her and splattered on her chest and face. In a split second, he had another fruit in his grasp, crushing and throwing it at her again.

She squealed when she saw him broke into a run, heading towards her looking like he was going to tackle her down the ground.

She immediately turned, but not before throwing two random fruits at him and ran, dodging the trees that lined the orchard as fast as her feet will take her. She randomly changed directions, running towards the left then switching to the right…

Knowing Zoro’s ability to get lost in a straight line, she’d be able to throw him off the chase.

Her lungs were burning, her breaths coming out in gasps. Her hair whipped wildly behind her as the ribbon she had tied on loosened and was blown away by the wind.

She should feel threatened, afraid somehow. She doesn’t know what Zoro has in store for her once he caught her.

But she was laughing.

She circled a random tree, trying to catch her breath. Carefully she peered back at the direction where she came from. The swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

It was all so crazy. Crazy yet fun. She ran a hand through her now tousled locks. The ribbon she had on earlier must’ve fallen away when she dashed along the orchard.

Oh she will make him pay for this of course. This is his fault anyway. He was the one who started chasing her.

The smell of the fruits filled her nose. She pouted a bit at the stickiness of the juices clinging in her skin and sundress. Yet, the scents brought comfort to her and she let herself relax for a moment. Zoro was probably on the other side of the orchard, given how he always ends up on the opposite of where he’s supposed to go.

Trust him to really get lost in a straight line.

It was silent now, except for her heavy breaths and the sound of the sea. The wind started to pick up from the ocean, blowing lightly along the expanse of the citrus orchard. Citrusy scent filled the air, reminding her of that it is summer.

The breeze tousled her long, orange curls and she closed her eyes as it blew stronger.

Almost immediately it stopped. At the same time a shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun and the wind as well.

“Found ya.”

Her eyes flew open in surprise. Zoro was now in front of her, grinning roguishly. She honestly thought she lost him in the maze of orange and lemon trees with all the twist and turns that she made.

On instinct, she automatically moved to ran away again. But Zoro caged her in his arms preventing her escape.

“Oh no you don’t.”

She squealed in protest when his hands—still sticky from the fruits—held her by the arms.

Nami tilted her head and laughed. There were remnants of the lemons and oranges she threw at him earlier sticking on his face and shirt.

Still chortling, she reached out to wipe them off his face. He did the same for her, plucking some bits and pieces from her hair.

They were standing so close to each other now—a sticky mess with their breaths heaving and intermingling with each other’s.

Her hands found themselves resting flat on his chest while his had slid down to both of her elbows.

They were looking at each other, painfully aware that they are in that instant before a kiss again, waiting on who is brave enough to make the first move.

It was Nami who broke the moment first.

“Ok. Ok. I give up!” She snickered and grinned at the sheer childishness of what they had just done.

They were supposedly ruthless pirates, weren’t they?

“I’m charging you for all these Zoro.”

Zoro chuckled and released her. “How about I lug your baskets back as you want then we’ll just call it quits.”

“No.”

“Damn woman!”

“Oh no, no,” Nami shook her head as she forced herself to she step away from him. “You ruined a sundress, cost me a hair ribbon and I’m not even touching the fact that you threw fruits at me and chased me all throughout this orchard.”

“ _Oi_! You were the one who did the throwing first!” The green-haired man retorted.

“ _Dame._ ” She poked a finger to his chest.

“Fine!” He said grouchily. But to her astonishment, he smiled at her. “Let’s head back.”

Nami nodded. “Yeah. I need a bath. I’ve been here for hours. Plus I feel sticky. No thanks to you.”

Zoro just threw her a smirk.

She followed him along the rows of citrus trees. It seems like now is still not the right time for them. There was still that hesitation… an uncertainty that lingers on the air between them, mostly from Zoro’s part.

And Nami had decided that she wouldn’t make the first move. She would wait for him. Because when he does… that means he is finally ready to deal with what’s between them and everything that comes with it.

For now she’ll just bask in these little, special moments with him.

The wind blew around them again, the citrus’ scents drifting up in the air once more. She was quite amazed that he was able to make his way back to where they had left the baskets of lemons and oranges.

Zoro was about to grab one, then he stopped.

Nami stared at him with a curious gaze. “Is there a problem?”

He looked back at her. With a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he shook his head. He had this expression on his face that clearly indicates he just realized something.

Taking a step closer to her, he watched her warm brown eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and excitement. 

"Zoro?"

_The swords will dull if you do the opposite of what you really feel._

Of course. He really is an idiot.

He bent down, finally claiming her lips with his. His arms went around her to pull her close so he could savor the feeling, the moment, the reality that he finally came to terms with what he really needed to do and what he wanted to do. 

She sighed softly and he felt the smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening their kiss. 

The essences of the fruits had found their way to her lips at their antics earlier. He savored the taste on her—the sweetness of the oranges, the tanginess of the lemons...

It was summer on her lips. 

And he was now addicted to it.

* * *

**_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	5. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His grey eye met hers. And the heat behind it was unmistakable. It was hotter than the sun she loves basking under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 5
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T (Teasing… Flirting… lots and lots of teasing and flirting. Plus a hint that they probably will have an unwritten sexy time.)
> 
> Note: Last prompt for the ZoNami Week 2020 at zonamievents in Tumblr. Day 5: Tan Lines. And it only took me months to finish this collection. But it’s done so I can now start my Autumn/Fall prompts. If you want you can check the list on my tumblr page: eirist.

* * *

It vaguely registered to him how brilliantly her orange hair shone against the sun.

How it glowed so radiantly…

Vibrantly…

As fiery as her personality.

Any more thoughts running inside his head came to a standstill when her lips slanted against his to deepen their kiss, prompting him to give her more access to his mouth.

She hummed—a rather, satisfied sound—as her fingernails scratched lightly against his scalp.

Her other hand started rubbing the well-defined muscles of his chest; his own was grasping her by the nape, pushing her closer to him while his free arm all but caged her body against his as their kiss turned aggressive.

She shifted on his lap slightly, pressing herself to him as they continued their lip lock.

They were on the top of the island’s lighthouse. Nami had seen it when they docked a few days ago and figured it would be nice to get a view of the whole area from that vantage point. But she only got the time to put her plan to action today—after arm twisting him to accompany her by reminding him of his accumulated debts these past few weeks from all the stress and waiting he subjected her to. 

He wasn't all too happy to acquiesce and she already expected that. So she threw in a promise of an undisturbed nap and some booze from the Sunny's secret stash as well. 

That changed his mind and sealed the deal.

So they headed towards the old white structure after breakfast despite the irritating, non-stop whining of that stupid love cook about how his Nami- _swan_ shouldn't be left alone with him—the idiot moss head. 

Once at the top, Zoro settled down the wide gallery deck as Nami set up her surveying tripod and telescope.

The moment she finished… she made herself at home on his lap. 

What was supposedly a 'thank you' kiss had turned into a full blown make out session. And now they are kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

This is most likely the result of all the tiptoeing they've been doing around each other these past weeks. Ok, more like the tiptoeing _HE_ had been doing these past weeks… because Nami already knows what she wanted and was just waiting for him to come around.

“Mmmm…” she murmured against his lips, finally managing to pull away after a little while. “At this rate, I’m not gonna finish surveying this island.” Her voice was husky, eyes a bit unfocused as she gazed at him.

“Not my fault,” Zoro drawled, stealing one last kiss on her lips before giving her a rather arrogant smirk. “I’m not the one who got comfortable in my lap.”

“It IS comfortable here,” she agreed cheekily, her hand still rubbing at his pectorals.

"I can see that."

“You complaining?”

The corners of his lips quirked up some more and he shrugged. 

Her laugh was melodious as she untangled herself from him.

He must say... he was rather disappointed. How can he easily miss the way she was wrapped around him when it was just merely seconds ago?

"You should stop distracting me Zoro," she teased as she stood up. 

"Can't help it if you can't stay focused on what you're supposed to be doing."

Nami just chortled at his response. There was that certain twinkle behind her brown eyes as she regarded him... a naughty gleam he had just recently got accustomed to seeing.

She gave him a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin before swiveling around to finally pay attention to her surveying tools.

Zoro leaned back against the metal wall, hands behind his head, ready to pass out anytime as Nami gradually gets into her zone. It’s not like he will be able to disturb her without risking an increase in his currently renewed debt. Plus, she did promise him booze and an undisturbed nap.

And damn he’s going to get 'em both.

He yawned widely as he felt himself relax at the soporific sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below. His grey eye flitted towards Nami to check on her first before he succumbed to sleep.

The swordsman silently observed her… admiring the serene look she had on her face as she scribbled and doodled on that small notebook she had remarkably pulled out somewhere from her tight, pale yellow sundress.

Her orange hair whipped wildly across her face, prompting her to tilt her head towards the wind so they will be blown back and away from her pretty face…

…and sun-kissed shoulders.

“Quit staring at me Zoro,” she suddenly said, looking back at him with a smirk. “You’re making me blush.”

He scoffed.

She snickered at his reaction and went back to charting the island.

He, on the other hand, went back to watching her.

Her brows were furrowed in what could only mean deep concentration. She chewed on her lower lip as she focused on whatever was jotted down her notebook. 

He always marveled at the discipline and effort she puts out for her beloved maps. It was almost the same as what he devotes to his training and swordsmanship.

When she’s like this… Zoro realized that he can stare at her forever.

“You’re still looking, Zoro,” her playful voice broke into his thoughts.

He blinked up at her.

Nami was eyeing him again. Though despite the mischievous grin on her lips, he can see that her cheeks were slightly flushed and he knows that it has nothing to do with the sun.

He inwardly smirked.

“I take it you like what you’re seeing?”

He returned her grin with his signature shark-like one. “And if I do? Are you going to charge me for looking?”

“Yes. That’s 200,000 _belis_ added to your debt.”

“200,000 _belis_ are for groping.” Zoro pointed out, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She looked genuinely surprised that he knows that. 

“How come I owe you 200,000?” He asked, frowning. “Wait, don’t tell me you put a price on earlier?! I didn't grope, you greedy _onna_!”

“Idiot,” Nami reached down to pinch his cheek. “That doesn’t have a price. The charge is for catching you ogling at me twice!”

“The hell? You sure are evil,” he grumbled, wrapping a hand around her wrist. A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face and he tugged her down to him.

She easily let him pull her right back into his lap… arms automatically wrapping around his neck. 

“And that’s why you like me,” Nami joshed, beaming at him.

“Who says I do?”

She pouted. “Didn't you kiss me because you like me? Oh you wound me!”

The corner of Zoro’s lips twitched amusedly. “You’re mistaken.”

“Am I really?”

“Really.”

"That wasn’t what you said last night.”

She was right. He did say that when they finally talked about what happened in the orchard after they sneaked out of the villa for a late night stroll along the beach and almost got caught by Robin and Franky. 

And Brook.

And Usopp.

And Sanji for crying out loud!

Why are their crew mates such night owls?

Luckily they were able to wrap things up about their relationship and managed a kiss or two before nearly encountering their still awake and about friends.

“Hello?” Nami tapped his forehead with her knuckles. “Are you still there Zoro?”

“What?” He must’ve zoned out, thinking about yesterday’s events.

“Getting lost in your own thoughts huh?”

"Shut up."

He playfully sank his teeth on one bare shoulder.

“Hey!!!" 

Zoro grinned roguishly at her and immediately planted a kiss on the spot to appease her. “Can't resist. You're being more cheeky than usual."

Nami scowled at him. "Biting will cost you another hundred thousand _belis_!”

"Just put it on my tab. You have my permission to cash my bounty once my debt reaches it.”

Her eyes widened. Then she sniggered. “You must like me so much that you’re actually willing to be surrendered to the marines.”

“Yeah.”

She blushed when he easily admitted it but instantly recovered her composure as she tossed her head back and laughed loudly. 

Damn! Who knows Zoro can be endearing sometimes?

Nami kissed his cheek adoringly. “I’ll hold on to that. Nothing can make a woman fall so hard than a man willing to be handed over to the marines.”

“To cash out his millions worth bounty.” Zoro added.

“To cash out his millions worth bounty.” Nami agreed with a wide smile. “I really like that part a lot.”

“Tch. Of course you do. You're a money fiend after all.”

She laughed again and childishly stuck out her tongue at him. “Priorities Zoro.” 

“Glad to know I’m one of the least.”

“Uh-huh,” she nipped him on the jaw. “Now I'm going to focus on my other priority," she gestured to her equipment. "The earlier I finish, the sooner we can head back. Robin and I planned to sunbathe while we babysit you boys. Pretty sure you all want to run amok and play before we leave this island.”

“Is that why you’re wearing a swimsuit underneath this?” Zoro inquired as his fingers played with the thin strap of her dress.

“That and you know how spontaneous our crew is. First it's a barbecue party then the next thing you know one or three of our idiot hammers’ in the sea, drowning."

“You rarely go after our hammers.”

Nami rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “That’s because we have _you_ and Sanji- _kun_ for that.”

“ _Hnnn…_ ” he traced the strap on her shoulder before his finger strayed off path, to run along the bikini string that was diagonally traversing her collarbone.

She shivered slightly under his touch. Something inside her immediately sparked.

“I don’t see why you still need to sunbathe,” he was saying as he hooked a finger on her strap, nudging it to the side. “You’ve already had too much sun while we’re staying here.” He touched the tan line she was sporting underneath. “Still not roasted enough?”

Nami looked indignant. “What the hell do you mean by that?!”

He chuckled, dipping his head down and kissing the still pale skin.

And she melted just like that... her annoyance instantaneously dissipating. A familiar heat crept up her entire body and she groaned. “Damn it!”

He was looking smug. Absolutely liking the way he affects her. 

This is better than he expected when he kissed at the orchard.

"Thought we're here to map and nap Nami?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was slowly learning that Zoro can be a tease when he wants to.

But she wasn't the kind to just let him one up her. Together or not she wouldn't let him take the upper hand.

She batted her eyelashes at him. 

"Oh," her voice took on a flirtatious tone. "Here I thought you want to see and touch more."

Apparently Zoro was thinking just the same thing. 

“Of course I do,” he played along, whispering in her ear. “How about you lose the dress? Lemme see those tan lines you worked so hard to get?”

It took all her willpower not to let her jaw drop in pure amazement.

Was he really the same person who was hesitant to make the first move? Who managed to turn his back on her while she was top naked in front of him after skinny dipping on the lake?

Who consistently refused to kiss her despite every damn opportunity they have until he cannot stop himself anymore?

She heard the low rumble of his laughter as she just stared blankly at him.

“Is this…” she managed to say after a few seconds of short circuiting. “Your not-so-subtle way of saying you want me naked?”

“I think I’ve waited long enough Nami.” He stated in that deep, lazy yet light-hearted voice that she was secretly fond of.

A delicious shiver of anticipation ran all over her body and made her skin crawl.

“And you actually want me to believe that Roronoa Zoro’s actually interested in things like tan lines and a naked girl?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“You!” She exploded when she saw the corner of his lips twitching. Her moron swordsman was trying not to laugh. “Quit teasing me, you idiot!” She bopped him on the head lightly as he finally laugh out loud.

She glared at him as he continued laughing at her expense.

This is going to be one hell of an interesting relationship.

With a vexed-sounding huff, she scooted away from his lap to stand up, giving his leg a nice, good kick.

Zoro caught her by the ankle. Still grinning up at her, he said, “Just go back to your mapping Nami, I still want my nap.”

“Damn right you still do! By all means kindly please pass out now!” 

“And booze.”

“I will drown you later in favorite _sake_!”

He threw her a cocky smirk as his thumb rubbed circles on the inside of her ankle. “The sooner you finished the better. We can continue where we left off back at the villa.”

Nami raised an eyebrow at him. “Where we… left off?”

His grey eye met hers. And the heat behind it was unmistakable. It was hotter than the sun she loves basking under to get tanned.

“You actually thought I was just teasing you?”

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


End file.
